Meramon
AgumonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "To Future Possibility!" 18 |to=BlueMeramon Fused AncientVolcamon * (w/ AncientVolcamon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Dorulumon, Run Like the Wind!" 09 |java=Nakamura Hidetoshi |javan=(Adventure), |java2=Masafumi Kimura |java2n=(Adventure 02) |java3=Kojima Kazunari |java3n=(Tamers) |enva=Peter Spellos |envan=(Adventure/Tamers/Data Squad) |partner=Mina Ben Oldman Fire Knight Taiki Kudou |s1=BlueMeramon |s2=Death Meramon }} Meramon is a Flame Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . It is shrouded with crimson flames over its whole body. As a Digimon that was generated from the defensive "Firewall" that protects things like the Internet from illegal entries, it possesses a violent temperament like the flames that wrap its body, and tries to incinerate everything it touches. It has stronger fire power than the same species on File Island, and taming this Digimon is very difficult, and as a result, even if it's tamed you won't know when it will bare its fangs.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/meramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Meramon] Digimon Adventure A Meramon was a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Another Meramon was briefly seen on the TV when Tai came back to the real world after defeating Etemon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Meramon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millennimmon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Meramon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a fire pit location where a Control Spire was. They gave the DigiDestined a difficult time since attacks from Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon couldn't damage them. When the Digimon Emperor and his flock of Airdramon arrived with Greymon under his control, he wanted it to Digivolve to MetalGreymon. Instead it Digivolved to SkullGreymon and took out the Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and the Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Meramon runs the D-3 Colosseum on the Sea Continent, which allows connection with a D-3 Digivice. Candlemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2 and ElectroBase 2. Meramon digivolves from Candlemon with a digi-egg in lines 40 and 46, and to SkullMeramon in the latter. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Meramon, accompanied by Candlemon, is the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers A Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered upon their arrival in the Digital World. It attacked them, thinking that they were enemies until Leomon attacked him and Meramon apologised. He told the Tamers how he wished he could go to the Real World. Later that night, a group of Jagamon stampeded and the Tamers barely escaped but Meramon was not lucky as the Jagamon trampled him and he was destroyed. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker to remember him by and the Jagamon that settled to sleep nearby had some explaining to do. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Meramon is the boss of the left side of Divided Crevasse; with two DemiMeramon, he need to be beaten to save Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon. Meramon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Meramon card, titled "Burning Fist", teaches a Digimon the Burning Fist technique. Burning Fist is a Data-type attack which allows the user to attack twice. Digimon Data Squad After Gaogamon defeated most of the DemiMeramon, the three remaining ones combined together to form a large Meramon. He was defeated by GeoGreymon and returned to the Digital World as a Digi-Egg. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars C'mon Digimon A Meramon fights but is defeated and has it's data uploaded to it, then destroys the Dock where he lives. Later, when battling , Deathmon takes the form of a using his data. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Meramon worked alongside of a Greymon and a Centarumon in Hospitown. They helped to fight Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown and caused Tuskmon to crash. Digimon Next A Meramon was responsible for burning the grasslands where Sunflowmon's group used to live. He appeared at the Oasis to destroy it and his fires trapped Sunflowmon's group and Tsurugi Tatsuno's group in the water. He has DemiMeramon as his underlings. Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon and his attacks had no effect on Meramon. Gaomon Digivolves into Gaogamon and knocks it into a fountain of water where a Black Digi-Core is discovered. When removed from Meramon by GeoGreymon, Meramon returned to normal. It was revealed that Barbamon placed the Black Digi-Core in Meramon to control him. Digimon Virtual Pet Meramon's first appearance was in the Digimon virtual pet games. He was a member of the Agumon family, and was the third-strongest Champion-level Digimon obtainable in the original Digimon digivolution tree. Digimon World Meramon can be obtained by digivolving an Agumon. Meramon can further digivolve into a MetalGreymon, Andromon or Vademon. Meramon is the only Champion-level digimon able to learn Infinity Burn: the strongest fire-technique in the game. A wild Meramon can be seen in Drill Tunnel, recklessly about to explode. The player manages to stop him just in time and fights him. Once he is defeated, he joins the city and creates the restaurant. Digimon World 2 Meramon appears with Tankmon and Clockmon. It digivolves from Candlemon and can further digivolve into BlueMeramon or SkullMeramon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Meramon can be spotted in Asuka Server's North Sector, in Boot Mountain. Attacks *'Fireball' (Burning Fist): Flares up both of its arms, then knocks away the opponent. * : Emits fire from his fists. *'Fire Fist': Engulfs it's hand in fire and punches the opponent. *'Magma Blast' (Magma Bomb): Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. *'Fire Blast' (Fire Wave): Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Flame Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon